happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annoying Orange Cat
Annoying Orange Cat is an episode of HTFF, where Hippy gets mad at Honey, and notices that he has run away! Has Hippy gone a little too harsh? Roles Starring *Hippy *Honey Featuring *Lumpy *Rip *Zero Appearances *Snowie Plot Hippy comes into his laundry room with an empty laundry basket. He opens up the drier, but no clothes are in there. It wasn't even on! Instead, Honey is inside there. Hippy takes Honey out and proceeds to re-dry the clothes he intended to dry. Hippy walks into his room later that day, to see Honey on his bed. Hippy gets Honey off, but sees that there is a bunch of orange fur on his sheets. Hippy gets mad. Finally, Hippy is watching TV, but he can't find the remote so he can't change the channel. He finds Honey sitting on the remote. Hippy attempts to take the remote from Honey, but Honey keeps on pulling. It changes through channels, one of them being the Weather Channel saying there is a halestorm tomorrow night. Hippy doesn't notice and finally takes the remote from Honey. Hippy tells Honey it is the last straw, and locks him in his cage. Hippy goes up to bed, cleans all the fur off, and goes to sleep. The next morning, Hippy wakes up and goes to Honey's open cage! Hippy looks everywhere he can, but Honey is gone! Hippy thinks maybe he was a little too harsh on Honey. So he eats breakfast then puts fliers around town saying "LOST CAT", with a photo of Honey. Hippy runs into Zero during this, and Zero's disguise almost falls off until he puts it back on. Hippy asks if Zero can help out in finding Honey. Zero tells him that "the most competent superhero in Happy Tree Town" can totally help him find his cat. So Hippy and the shadow run off in search for Honey. Meanwhile, Rip is playing with Snowie, until he is called by Lumpy. He answers his cell phone, and Lumpy is prank calling him. Rip says he knows it his him due to Caller ID. Lumpy says in clear english, "Oh crap" and hangs up. Rip looks back at...the ground...because Snowie is missing too! "To be continued" is found on the screen. After the credits, Snowie is shown going down the slide, and he goes so fast that when he reaches the end, he flies off and goes straight through Rip's torso, killing Rip. Moral Sometimes cats just love trees! Deaths *Snowie flies through Rip's torso. Trivia *The episode was originally not supposed to have a post-credits scene, but while writing it Waterclam noticed there was no blood or deaths for Part 1 of an episode, so he made the scene where Rip died. *The title is play on "Annoying Orange" and the fact that Honey is an orange cat. *This episode is titled Lost and Found, Part 1 on the video but it was confirmed that Annoying Orange Cat is the main title, making this the first two-part episode not to be named "Name Here, Part #". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images